chocobosdungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin
Goblins are amongst the first monsters appearing in Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Their place is situated on the highest floors of the Cape Dungeon, where they play a role of aggresive hostiles with an inclination to uncommonly pick on Guzes. In the point of their appearing in the very beginning of the entire game, their ability to level-up by trampling other monsters, sometimes proves extremely dangerous, since while the first-leveled Goblin is not much of an enemy, his older brother, Dark Goblin, makes for a weak yet Chocobo an overwhelming opponent, described by Mog as the one 'we'll never beat'. Overview There is not much to be said about Goblins, as the first monsters in the game consist in general of them. Sligtly more powerful than a Guz, Goblin possesses a capability to randomly head-butt his foes, essentially the player. Using magic on them makes really no benefit, as it should be rather saved for far more dangerous hostiles in the Cape Dungeon, such as Skeletons, actually the most dreadsome being of the first dungeon. Goblins yield the Goblin Essence – an equivalent of a Lasan Nut, thus making it very profitable to suck blood out of them when slumping with Energy, as Essences are slightly easy to obtain early on in the game, and become continously harder to come by as the game moves onward. Their loot consist of nothing particularly effective, except for the Equipment they drop, which is successively wood, iron and mythril plus crystal for the Goblin, the Dark Goblin and the strongest of the three – the Black Goblin, with a little stipulation that the crystal equipment is more of a legend than a fact, unless stolen with the help of Mog. Tactics As the Goblin is quite weak, does little damage and makes no real threat unless attacks with friends or goes up in a level, slaughtering them in mass amounts without taking too much abuse is probably the only good, intituitive strategy against these creatures. When without any weaponry or while facing their advanced forms, avoid their head-butts – they require two turns to load up and thus can be easily dodged but once hit they are much more powerful. A common Wood Saddle without any modifications is enough to make Chocobo invincible against their strikes. Simlultaneously, ordinary Wood Claws are enough powerful to one-shot those creatures. In summary, all of the above mentioned traits make one of two naturally appearing Goblins common enemies that can start being dangerous in a situation when player is wearing away his health. Furthermore, Goblins can be also an effective source of powerful, energy-restoring Goblin Essences, yet as the feathers start being obtained once the Goblins are far away in a past, the energy consumption still makes a very auxiliary matter. The second naturally-occuring Goblin, the Black Goblin, appears in the Secret Dungeon only, as a standard enemy on the first three floors. For those without their equipment they still make some minor danger, especially when dealing numberous damage with their 'macabre' head-butts or critical kicks. But despite of that, they can be sometimes useful as cheap equipment farms when slayed in great amounts as a result of their little physical strength and actual vulnerability on the level they are hunted on.